


The Power of Mouse Compels Us

by DancesOn2



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, ToMouCus, Tomarcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesOn2/pseuds/DancesOn2
Summary: Marcus has a little problem and Mouse and Tomas are there to help.





	The Power of Mouse Compels Us

**Author's Note:**

> Follows from the gen fic: ‘The Love of God Enfolds Us' (http://archiveofourown.org/works/13601652). Which ends with forgiveness and an exorcist puppy pile on a couch in an old cabin.  
> This is meant to be first time Marcus.

Between warm companions and good whiskey, Marcus had drifted off to sleep on the couch.  He awoke with a start sometime later to find he had. . . a bit of a problem.  And, propped upright between Mouse and Tomas as he was, he couldn’t easily slip away to take care of it either. 

 

“You’re thinking again,” Mouse commented lazily from his left side. She proceeded to stretch out her feet, giving Marcus the impression of a lazy house cat once more.  He turned his head to see her blinking open her big brown eyes innocently enough, but as her gaze drifted downward, her expression turned to something resembling more of a smirk.  “Why hello, Marcus,” she cooed. 

 

“Can’t a man get some sleep,” Tomas sighed, as to Marcus’ horror, he too began to shift and wake.

 

As Tomas moved and yawned, Marcus felt his face and neck flush, no doubt an unbecoming beetroot red colour against his all-to-pale English skin.  He sighed, then looked back to Mouse who was now sporting something of a Cheshire-cat grin.  (Still with the cat analogies apparently.)  Though, rather than freeze, and maybe it was the whiskey, Marcus felt himself start to shake gently with barely contained laughter. 

 

“What’s going on?” Tomas asked, now awake as his chosen pillow had started to shake.  “What’s so funny?” 

 

Mouse actually snorted as Tomas appeared to finally catch on with a small “oh!” sound. This was followed by Tomas’ own small chuckle that seemed to convey a mix of manly sympathy and gentle drunken mirth. 

 

It was the next thing out of his mouth that shocked Marcus though.

 

“Should we move this elsewhere?” Tomas asked. 

 

“What?” Marcus almost squeaked, his eyes wide. 

 

Mouse pointed helpfully.  “I believe he means the bedroom.”

 

Yep, Marcus thought, his brain struggling to catch up with current events, Mouse and Tomas had definitely become closer in the last six months than he’d realised. 

 

Tomas rolled off the couch and proceeded to use Marcus’ thighs as support as he stood. He made and maintained eye contact with Marcus as he did so.  Mouse stretched languidly and came to her feet also.  She offered a hand to Marcus with a little ‘come hither’ hand signal designed to draw his attention back to her.  Marcus reached up, a little hesitantly, and took her hand, warm and comforting in his own slightly sweaty palm.  Mouse grabbed a handful of Tomas’ shirt. She tugged until Marcus gave in and stood up and then, with a wink that made Marcus’ stomach do a strange flip and left his mouth suddenly dry, she led both men toward the bedroom.  She stepped backwards, pulling them along.

 

Mouse was wearing a simple tank and exercise shorts, and Marcus was suddenly very aware of how toned she was. Her arms. Her calves. Her thighs. He was pretty sure the Little Church Mouse he’d once dared to believe could be _his_ Little Church Mouse had never had a need to be so fit.  Marcus tilted his head to take in her form from a different angle and his breath hitched slightly.  Mouse must have followed Marcus’ gaze up and down her body because when Marcus made eye contact again, Mouse made a show of slowly looking each man up and down in turn and her smile turned devilish.  Marcus was fairly certain that his blush grew a deeper shade of pink.

 

When Mouse paused and Marcus noticed her knees had hit the mattress, it was completely unexpected.  He’d been so focussed on Mouse, he hadn’t paid attention to where they were going.  Mouse chuckled and let go of her grip on both Marcus’ hand and Tomas’ shirt. She sat down, crossed one leg over the other, and leaned back slightly to survey Tomas and Marcus from a new angle.

 

“Seems to me like Tomas might be a little over-dressed, don’t you agree, Marcus?”  She looked meaningfully at Tomas.

 

Marcus shifted his gaze to Tomas as directed and Tomas, finding himself the centre of attention, seemed to freeze in place like a deer in headlights.  This meant Marcus had ample time to take in Tomas’ appearance starting with his thick mop of dark messy hair, the scar through his eyebrow, the dark heated look in Tomas’ eyes that made Marcus quiver in anticipation.  Marcus took a deep breath, swallowed and forced his gaze down lower, past perfect bowed lips. . .  Marcus bit his own lip subconsciously.  . . .to day-old stubble that Marcus wanted to touch. He imagined how it would scratch under his fingertips and his hand started to reach out of its own volition before he stopped it and brought it back to rest carefully still at his side.  Marcus’ gaze continued to roam downward, pausing to take in the smooth caramel skin of Tomas’ neckline. . .  then a shirt collar and the V-neck of black t-shirt, then lower still to jeans over bare feet.

 

The shirt, t-shirt and jeans reminded Marcus of Mouse’s question.

 

“Ah, he sees the problem,” Mouse cooed.  “Perhaps we should fix it.”

 

Mouse stood, and slid a hand up Tomas’ arm, then across his shoulders as she walked around behind him.  Tomas seemed to melt into that touch, his eyes closing a little as Mouse reached up and scratched a hand through his hair.  That was enough to kick Marcus into action, as he found himself reaching for Tomas’ shirt. Marcus pushed the fabric rapidly aside, dragging it down his arms and off on to the floor before Tomas seemed to realise what was happening. Tomas’ eye grew wide for a moment before he let out a surprised bark of laughter. 

 

Mouse, slipped up on tiptoe to peer over Tomas’ shoulder and look at Marcus.  She too was grinning.  “Now we’re getting somewhere,” she said.  

 

Mouse slid back behind Tomas and wrapped her hands across Tomas’ stomach. Taking hold of the hem of his t-shirt she slowly drew it up to reveal more of Tomas’ lean muscled skin. At the end of her reach, Marcus shifted forward taking the hem from Mouse and continuing the steady slide upward, his hands skimming over beautiful warm skin as he did so.  Mouse’s hands now guided Tomas to raise his hands above his head and Marcus easily tugged the fabric over and off. Marcus revelled in the way it tousled the curls of Tomas’ hair that had been allowed to grow out in the months since they’d been separated.

 

As Marcus threw the t-shirt to the side, he used the forward motion to step right into Tomas’ space, pressing their foreheads together to feel Tomas’ heated breath on his lips and inhale the scent of whisky that was there.  Marcus dragged his fingers through Tomas’s hair, before sliding his hands into the stubble on his cheeks and, as he’d imagined it earlier, found it rough and smooth under his fingertips.  Tomas leaned in closer, pressing his smooth lips to Marcus’ chapped ones and Marcus exhaled a quiet moan. 

 

The sound of something clinking loudly as it hit the floor near the bed had both men turning to look, only to see Tomas’ belt had been deftly removed.  They both looked down to see Mouse’ hands now deftly working on the button of Tomas’ jeans and sliding down the zipper to reveal black boxers. 

 

 “Little help?” Mouse asked.

 

Tomas stepped back a little and pulled his jeans down, hopping a little before he freed his feet and stepped out of them. Mouse now standing next to Marcus gave an appreciative hum that mirrored Marcus’ own. 

 

Tomas blushing slightly, moved purposefully into Marcus’ space.  “Off with it then,” he demanded, indicating the tank. 

 

With a self-depreciating grin, Marcus reached for his own top to strip it off, only to find Tomas’ hands following the slide of the fabric up over stomach, gliding over his ribs, warm and tickling and _fuck_ that felt good.  Marcus sucked in a deep breath. Touch had always been his Achilles.  He let his eyes slide shut as those hands kept venturing over his body even after he’d dropped the tank to the floor. Those hands travelled up and over his neck, into his hair, tugging playfully, sliding back down over jawline, lips. . . Marcus quivered and chewed one lip as the touch moved back down, over shoulders, chest, stomach muscles. . .

 

Marcus felt a second smaller set of hands slide carefully over his shoulders as Mouse. . .  And from the pressure on his shoulders she was using her hands to leverage herself up high enough to do so. . .  whispered in Marcus’ ear, “Should I leave you to it? It’s okay.” 

 

Marcus opened his eyes and deftly caught Mouse’s hand where it still held his shoulder.  “Tomas. . .” he asked.  “How is it someone still has a shirt on in this room?”

 

Tomas grinned, shuffling so he was between Mouse and the room’s exit.  “I think we may need to fix that,” he said, and a sly smirk the likes of which Marcus had never encountered in Tomas before accompanied the statement.

 

Mouse drew back from Marcus and Marcus spun to follow her, moving so as to keep her hand trapped safely in his own. He kissed her hand and brought it to his heart. And when her knees hit the back of the bed, Tomas deftly picked her up and deposited her onto it, Marcus followed now kneeling above her, his heart racing, her hand still held in his as Mouse shrieked with laughter at the sudden turn of events.  

 

“How do you suppose we fix this problem?” Mouse asked, still laughing. 

 

Tomas slid a hand under her tank top, as Marcus caught Mouse’s other hand and held both of them above her head. 

 

“That might just work,” Mouse praised, and Marcus grinned recognising her attempt to wrest control again. 

 

Tomas slowly lifted her top, hands gliding far too softly along ticklish sides, over her bra line, to even more ticklish ribs. All the while Mouse tried desperately not to laugh and failed, as her whole body shook with silent giggles.  Tomas and Marcus both huffed their own sympathetic laughter as they watched.  Marcus kept direct eye contact with Mouse as she struggled gamely to move away from Tomas’ tickling fingers.

 

“Oh God, come on!” she finally gasped. 

 

“Blasphemy, woman,” Tomas chided. 

 

“Seriously? Now?” Mouse asked incredulously, setting Marcus and Tomas into a fit of giggles as Marcus let up on Mouse’s hands long enough for Tomas to finally slide her top free. The move exposed a simple black bra and a new expanse of lovey warm skin for Marcus to devour with his eyes, then maybe with his.... 

 

“Enough,” Mouse growled and Marcus suddenly found his world spinning around as Mouse reached up, pulled him down, tangled their legs and flipped Marcus like a wrestling pro.  Marcus grunted in surprise as he felt his back hit the mattress and looked up to find himself caged in by Mouse’s arms and a very smug looking Mouse now kneeling between his thighs. Tomas meanwhile was crouched back and to the side with a half grin, half look of complete awe on his face.

 

Mouse levered forward until Marcus crossed his eyes trying to focus on her face.  He closed his eyes instead, feeling the gentle pressure where their foreheads touched.  Mouse’s soapy deodorant filled his senses as an errant plait of hair brushed along his cheek, and her breath ghosting over his face.

 

“I believe,” Mouse crooned, “that the original point to this exercise was to help you out with a problem.  Why don’t you tell us how best we can be of assistance?”

 

Mouse suddenly settled back on her haunches, leaving Marcus bereft of touch and warmth, except where her body still rested against his thighs. “Nggh,” he whimpered opening his eyes, desperate to find that comfort again.  Mouse raised an eyebrow in a questioning look. 

 

Marcus was unsure about asking for anything, but looking from Tomas’ gentle smile to Mouse’s more exasperated eyeroll, he realised with a start that these were the last people on Earth who would ever judge him or abuse him.  They were the only people he’d ever truly loved or trusted in his lifetime. He licked his lips and made a decision.

 

“Touch me,” Marcus pleaded, his voice coming out unsure and quiet on a shaky exhalation.  He slammed his eyes closed again, embarrassed to express his needs so openly.

 

Marcus felt warm calloused hands as they ghosted over his belly, sliding higher to his chest, then firmly over shoulders.  “Like this?” Tomas asked, voice breathy against Marcus’ ear. 

 

“Yes.”  Marcus turned his head to capture those perfect lips with his own.  He got lost in a slow power play of lips and stubble, heat and soft moans. 

 

Another set of hands also started at his belly, then worked their way down, over jutting hip bones to slide beneath the waistband of his boxers.  “Or this?” Mouse asked.

 

“Yes.”  Marcus moaned into Tomas’ mouth as he arched into the touch, so close yet so far from where he wanted it to be.  He arched up again, pushing into his heels as he felt those clever hands sliding his boxers down, the rough fabric causing him to moan in frustration as it touched on over-sensitive skin as it slid past.  

 

Tomas seemed to swallow down the sounds Marcus made, deepening his kisses in response and then drawing back to nip and worry messily at Marcus’ lower lip again. 

 

“And what else?” Tomas asked, between kisses.

 

“Whaaaat?” Marcus managed, as hands ghosted over his abdomen and along his inner thighs sending him panting for breath.

 

Tomas’ clever mouth ventured lower to plant wet kisses and nips along Marcus’ neck, hot breath ghosting along Marcus’ sweat-soaked skin as he continued the line of kisses down Marcus’ chest and paused to lick and nip at suddenly tender nipples. 

 

“What else would you like?” Mouse clarified.  Her hot breath deliberately ghosted over areas her clever hands had yet to venture.  Even that most gentle of contact _there_ suddenly felt like sensory overload to Marcus, and a small fireworks display sparkled brightly beneath his tightly closed eyelids.

 

When he finally had some semblance of the ability to breathe again, Marcus spoke quickly without thinking, “Talk to me,” he pleaded.  “Tell me what to do,” he clarified.  “Command me.”  This last came out on a growled whisper as Marcus’ brain caught up with exactly what he’d just asked for. 

 

With a final slow tug of teeth on Marcus’ nipple, Tomas’ retreated.  Marcus felt the mattress shift as two quiet voices conferred in mostly inaudible, but conspiratorial tones above him. 

 

“You sure you want to?” Marcus heard Mouse ask. 

 

“Yes,” Tomas replied. 

 

Marcus huffed at the loss of contact and was about to open his eyes, when he felt Tomas place a steady hand on his chest. “Keep your eyes closed,” Tomas commanded.  And Marcus couldn’t help the shiver of pure lust that swept his body from the warm firm point of contact with Tomas’s hand at his chest, right down to his toes and back again. 

 

“What do you know, I think he likes it,” Mouse purred.  Her weight shifted from between Marcus’ thighs and Marcus whimpered again at the unfairness of the sudden loss of warmth and contact, but tried his hardest to keep his eyes shut as he’d been told. 

 

Marcus heard a rustle of fabric, felt a further shifting of the mattress.

 

Tomas’ hand slid firmly down from Marcus’ chest, thumb and fingers drawing lines of pleasure as they continued moving lower and lower until the firm presence of Tomas’ hand rested instead on Marcus’ right hip.  Tomas’s other hand settled on his left hip, and Marcus felt Tomas’ solid weight push him firmly into the mattress.  Marcus imagined himself from Tomas’ point of view, his lanky form splayed out like some awkward and all-too-human display piece, and wondered what Tomas was thinking now.

 

Marcus felt Mouse also re-settle her body, this time by his side.  Her warm hands settled on Marcus’ shoulders to mirror what Tomas’ hands were doing lower down, and then she straddled Marcus’ chest in single move that made Marcus suck in a breath and took all his will power not to open his eyes. 

 

“Touch me,” Mouse said. 

 

Marcus, with some effort, sent a part of his mind out to explore the parts of his body that weren’t currently crying out loudly for attention, only to find his hands were clenched tightly in the sheets and pillows.  With some effort and a slow deep breath, he managed to untangle them and bring them up to slide over the skin of Mouse’s firm legs where they straddled his body, over her thighs and up to her firm bottom. . .

 

He suddenly realised with a sly grin, that he could freely caress her skin there, completely free of the skin-tight pants she’d been wearing.  Marcus brushed his thumbs around to the front to feel coarse curly hair and warm wet heat and mouse shivered above him with an indecent breathy sound when his thumb moved in a certain way.  The rustling of fabric he’d heard before suddenly made sense, which meant maybe. . .  Marcus slid one of his hands up higher to find lovely firm breasts also free from the practical bra he’d been expecting.  Mouse leaned into Marcus’ touch and readjusted her seat to bring her mouth down close enough to bite and suck at Marcus’ lips as Marcus continued to caress and explore.

 

The hot breathy kisses and silky soft pleasure beneath his hands had Marcus so completely distracted that he barely acknowledged Tomas’ command. 

 

“Keep still.”

 

And Marcus was caught completely off guard when warm, wet heat enveloped him.  Tomas’ hands still firmly in place prevented Marcus from bucking up as his mutinous body wanted to do. 

 

“Fuck,” Marcus growled and Mouse smothered Marcus’ further groans with deeper kisses as Marcus felt his breathing and brain functions skip and stutter and fucking overload.  The warm heat slid down and back, each time causing Marcus to want to writhe in pleasure, while attempting not to as commanded; his entire body was now a string drawn taught with pleasure.

 

Marcus breathed out a warning of “I can’t. . .,” before his world became nothing but white-hot fireworks of pleasure that danced across his synapses and left him completely boneless and stripped of intelligible thought. 

 

 

*****

 

 

Sometime later, minutes or hours, who could tell. . .?  Marcus felt a hand gently tapping at his face.

 

“Marcus?” a voice sing-song-ed. Mouse’s voice. Strong fingers grasped Marcus’ chin to bring his head up and Marcus blinked a little, but didn’t move as Mouse’s eyes staring into his came into fuzzy not-focus.  Marcus tried a smirk, but wasn’t sure he achieved the right expression. He had the strange thought that perhaps every bone and muscle in his body had melted into a puddle while his mind had been floating elsewhere.

 

“Wow, he’s out of it,” came a deeper voice, Tomas’ voice, followed by a low chuckle. 

 

Mouse gave a gentle snort, and Marcus felt her weight shift where she still straddled him, but at least she released the grip on his chin.  “You all right, Marcus?” she asked.

 

Marcus opened his eyes further, feeling… well, there was feeling coming back into his limbs slowly and his mind had cleared just enough to feel his whole body buzzing pleasantly like a live wire.  “Bloody fantastic,” he managed.  This time he thought he even managed a proper smirk.  He rested back into the pillow beneath him for another moment, determined to remember this feeling, to savour it. 

 

Mouse and Tomas, both leaning in close to Marcus’ face as they were, filled Marcus with such love that, for a moment, he just drank the sight of them both in.  The two most beautiful people in his world.  Marcus sighed happily, not inclined to move.  Tomas leaned into Mouse’s side and they both seemed to draw in a breath and hold it for a moment as they took in Marcus’ expression.  Whatever they saw had them both sporting dopey grins.  Then Tomas ruined the moment, by sliding one hand around Mouse to caress her bottom, while the other snuck up to tickle along her ribs towards a breast. 

 

“Cheeky bugger!” Mouse exclaimed. 

 

“Can’t let Marcus have all the fun,” Tomas replied, ducking out of the way of her hand that was suddenly reaching to roughhouse his hair.

 

From there it was on.  Mouse launched herself off of Marcus and across the bed, as Tomas commando-rolled completely off the bed and somehow gained his feet as he hit the floor. Marcus found himself suddenly alone in the bed, crying tears of laughter as he watched the two circling the mattress like wild tigers on the prowl. Tigers who were panting with the giggles they couldn’t contain as they attempted to gauge the other parties next move. 

 

Tomas grunted as Mouse got in a good slap to his backside.  Mouse squeaked in turn as Tomas managed to dodge her next attempt to grab him and he scored an audible slap to hers. 

 

“You are toast!” Mouse growled, as Tomas found himself hemmed in suddenly between the mattress and Mouse.  In another impressive move, she caught him off balance and sent him falling face-first into the bed next to Marcus. 

 

“Shit, that’s hot!” Marcus laughed, rolling up on to one elbow, so he had a better view of the now quite wonderfully naked expanse of skin splayed out before him. 

 

“How does she do that?” Tomas squeaked, the breath having been knocked from his lungs with the unexpected landing. 

 

“The power of Mouse compels us.” Marcus breathed out these words on a devilish chuckle. 

 

Tomas mumbled something in response, which might have been a protest, but it was too muffled by the pillows for Marcus to make out.

 

Marcus tore his eyes away from the delicious expanse of Tomas’ skin long enough to exchange a satisfied smirk with Mouse.  She raised her eyebrows as if he were being too slow again and Marcus grinned wolfishly in response. 

 

“But what does m’ lady command us to do, I wonder?” he asked, not sure himself if it was a rhetorical question.

 

Marcus reached out, unsure at first where he wanted to make his first inroads.  He rolled to his knees for better access and then, laying his hands firmly with thumbs pressed into the hairline at Tomas’s neck, he proceeded to drag his hands downwards.  Slowly, he moved, feeling each vertebra where they sat in the perfect hollow of Tomas’ back.  The sweat beading along Tomas’ skin allowed Marcus’ hands to glide smoothly, lower and lower, until his thumbs came to rest at the perfect spot just before hips and bottom. Marcus paused there and Tomas squirmed beneath him, thrusting his hips gently into the mattress with a frustrated little huff. 

 

“You, poor man,” Marcus exclaimed with mock sadness.  “Just look what she’s done to you!” 

 

Marcus swept his hands, so pale against Tomas’ naturally darker skin, down over a muscled cheek, circling gently the red handprint that was becoming apparent on the otherwise untouched skin.  He leaned in to plant gentle breathy kisses on the overly heated spot. Tomas made another slightly strangled noise into the pillow. 

 

“Bloody hell!” Mouse exclaimed, and Marcus looked over his shoulder to see Mouse now watching quite avidly with large eyes and quickening breath.  As she realised Marcus was now watching her, she added hastily, “I think I’d better make amends, then.”

 

Marcus nodded, sliding up the bed to lie along the firm length of Tomas’s side, where he could feel warm skin touching along the entire line of their bodies, yet somehow, it didn’t seem enough.  Marcus could feel Tomas’ quivering and hear his stuttered breaths, as Mouse knelt to drop her own quiet, almost reverentially slow, kisses. 

 

Tomas finally turned his head to look into Marcus’ eyes.  “Please,” he whispered. 

 

From the end of the bed, Mouse chuckled in response, but shifted away.  And in an awkward move, so as not to fall out of bed, Tomas managed to shuffle-roll on to his back and to the middle of the bed.  Some more shuffling allowed Mouse enough room to slide along his other side. 

 

“Poor love,” Mouse whispered into Tomas’ ear. 

 

She reached to take Marcus’ hand with her own, sliding them both down Tomas’ body.  Marcus leaned in to claim Tomas’ mouth and Tomas whimpered into the kiss as he bucked his hips into the first slide of hands. Mouse occupied herself planting lighter, lazier, teasing kisses along neck or shoulder or jawline – any place she could reach. 

 

Marcus meanwhile delighted in the heady slide and warmth of Tomas’ mouth, in the rhythmical gasp of unsteady breaths that were timed to the movement of their hands, and in each hitched sigh and moan. Marcus swallowed each one down greedily as if it were a treasure to be kept and stored.  When Tomas threw his head back, arching his tense body on a strangled cry, fists tangled beneath them in the sheets, Marcus was taken aback by the open expression on the other man’s face.  He was sure he’d never seen anything so pure and wanton and beautiful before.  Marcus felt the need to draw that expression, to give it life in charcoal if not the fine art painting it deserved, so that Marcus could keep it forever. He whispered as much in Tomas’ ear, murmuring mindlessly, true platitudes of praise and love and beauty, as Tomas settled back into the sheets with a happy little sigh of contentment.

 

 

*****

 

  
As Tomas’ breathing began to slow, Mouse and Marcus brought their hands back up to settle at Tomas’ chest, feeling the steadily slowing heartbeat beneath their fingertips.  Marcus smiled warmly between Mouse and Tomas.  Then he leaned across Tomas’ body to claim a kiss from Mouse. 

 

Marcus was surprised as, what he’d started gently, quickly turned heavy.  Mouse nipped and pulled at Marcus’ bottom lip in needy haste before pulling Marcus in tightly with a guiding hand on both sides of his face.  When they pulled back, panting, with a frustrated sound from Mouse, Marcus noticed a gentle shudder run the entire length of her body. Mouse leaned down to worry at Tomas’ ear, whispering something to him that had Tomas opening his eyes wide and swallowing hard. 

 

“Care to share with the rest of the room?” Marcus asked. 

 

“Um, oh,” Tomas stuttered. “Could you make some room?”  He waved a hand toward Marcus.

 

Marcus did as requested, sliding to the edge of and then off the bed.  He came up on his knees and leaned his elbows on the mattress, struck by the sudden irreverent feeling of being at prayer, as he watched his naked companions with keen interest. 

 

Mouse straddled Tomas with her hands on his shoulders, and then whispered instructions into ear.  Tomas listened intently, nodding his understanding several times. 

 

“Okay then, do it,” mouse said with a playful tone. 

 

Marcus was taken aback when Tomas seemed to carefully position his body, then reached up and flipped Mouse, as she had done to Marcus earlier. Tomas came to rest kneeling between Mouse’s thighs, her body now caged between his arms.

 

“Not bad,” she praised and Tomas grinned broadly at that, sliding down to drag his hands along Mouse’s ribcage, belly, hips. . .  tickling her deliberately with his hair as he went.

 

Not to be left out, Marcus crawled back on to the mattress.  He raised one of Mouse’s hand to his lips and kissed her palm, tasting the salty sweetness that wasn’t entirely hers. . ..  Marcus mapped her lifeline with smaller kisses that he continued, up further to the delicate skin inside her forearms, to her strong biceps. . .

 

“Anything else,” he breathed next to her ear as he planted more kisses to her shoulder and nipped playfully at her neck, “you’d like to instruct us in?”

 

“I’m sure. . .,” Mouse caught her breath as Tomas chuckled wickedly, “. . .you can work it out.”

 

Marcus peered down the length of Mouse’s body to see Tomas had settled in and was clearly already busy.  The mop of curls shifting gently with each movement were all that was visible of Tomas from this angle. Marcus stared for a moment, mesmerised by the sweaty curls of hair tickling against Mouse’s firm skin.  Mouse’s breath hitched as she made approving little sounds.  Marcus turned his attention back to all the skin he had to touch, planting a loud and obnoxiously sloppy kiss to the ticklish area just below Mouse’s armpit. Mouse squirmed, but brought a hand up to pet at Marcus’ hair as Marcus hummed a gentle vibration down to her ribs and up towards her breast. 

 

Marcus caught Mouse’s eyes then, asking silent permission and she nodded, eyes blown wide with need.  Marcus smiled, hands sliding gently over tense sensitive flesh, sweet and salty soft skin beneath his tongue.  The sounds of his lovers’ pleasure, tense grunts and breathy need and soft moans, now felt familiar yet still so new. They combined with Marcus’ own hummed breaths and the sound of blood rushing in Marcus’ ears.  The feel of warm skin, the steady push - release of Mouse’s hand on Marcus’ scalp in time with the movements of her body . . .  it was intoxicating.  Marcus stretched a long leg out further, maximising the skin contact, feeling Tomas set a gently building rhythm that their bodies greedily followed as one. 

 

“Don’t stop,” Mouse whimpered over and again, arching as she reached her other hand down now to touch Tomas’ hair, and Marcus watched wide-eyed as the pace increased, the feel of skin sliding faster beneath his cheek and hands, Mouse’s hand on his head gripping a little tighter as her body grew more tense. . .

 

When Mouse threw her head back into the pillow and cried out “GOD, yes!” Marcus chuckled happily at the choice of words and the expression of ecstasy that accompanied them, and couldn’t find fault. Not in Mouse, not in Tomas, not in this place or time.

 

Marcus felt the gentle shivers continue to run through Mouse’s body as Tomas gentled his movements, but didn’t completely stop.  Mouse’s hand still caressed Tomas’ hair, petting him in time with their slowing movements.   When Mouse had all but stilled, Tomas carefully brought his head up and Marcus felt his heart expand and his body ache as he took in Tomas’ blown pupils and the wet bow of Tomas’ rosy lips. 

 

Tomas settled back on his knees between Mouse’s thighs, before carefully sliding up to lie beside her on the other side to Marcus.  Mouse looked from Marcus to Tomas and smiled beatifically.  “Bloody hell!” she muttered, before Tomas leaned in and kissed her mouth hard.

 

Marcus’ breath caught for a moment as he watched their mouths meet, imagining the taste and slide and heat.  When they finally broke apart, Marcus leaned across Mouse to steal his own kiss from Tomas, inhaling the sweet scent and acidic taste now present in each slide of tongue.  Breaking away, Marcus leaned in to capture Mouse’s mouth in turn, to gently nip and worry at her lips, before settling back on his elbow with a satisfied sigh. 

 

There was silence for a moment, nothing but the sound of slowing breaths and the occasional hitched laugh.  Then Marcus sat up and stretched his long frame down the length of the bed to find the edge of the blankets and pull them up and over the three.  With further laughter, murmurs and gentle prodding, they somehow got themselves comfortably draped across one another. 

 

There were small sleepy kisses and contented sighs and murmurings, and gentle sliding of hands and feet over warm skin, before everything stilled and the world felt perfect.  The last thought Marcus had before sleep claimed Marcus’ buzzing body, was that God really _did_ love him and this really _must_ happen again. 


End file.
